Heroes, We Must Be
by Faulty Paragon
Summary: Heroes, we must be; but people, we are. And that gets in the way. The heroes of Sternbild learn this the hard way in 26 alphabetized drabbles. Spoilers for the whole series (and movies), so be warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another alphabetized drabble challenge. These words, once again provided by a friend who [mostly] doesn't know Tiger and Bunny. RxR.

* * *

Heroes, We Must Be

-Abode-

"Well, if you don't like my place, then don't come over!" Kotetsu cried, tossing a throw pillow at Barnaby's face. "Isn't your place better, after all? It's so fancy; gee, I wish _I_ was as _cool as Bunny!"_ His tone quickly turned from scathing, to mocking, and all the way back.

Barnaby said nothing, eyes shut, hand clutching the throw pillow to his face. As Kotetsu ranted, the blond breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of pine air fresheners, musky cologne, cheap gum, a taste of liquor, and _Kotetsu._

He removed the pillow, face calm and collected, and his heartbeat anything but.


	2. Chapter 2

Heroes, We Must Be

-Brew-

"Would you like some?" Karina asked, holding the coffee-laden cup out.

Fear instantaneously locked Barnaby in place, eyes transfixed upon the swirling liquid. Sweat rolled down his cheek, trembling, breath catching. _Shit, she's looking, she knows-_

"Thanks, Blue Rose! You're a lifesaver!" Kotetsu swooped in, grabbing the coffee. Karina blushed, storming off; but Kotetsu's eyes were trained on Barnaby, all gentle understanding.

 _I know; coffee was Maverick's thing._ Grabbing an empty mug, the elder asked, "Tea, Bunny?"

"Sure. The strongest brew." Barnaby needed to settle his nerves, but his blush proved it wasn't due to fear any longer. "Thanks."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Heroes, We Must Be

-Cream-

"We thought it would look good on you!"

Nathan ran hesitant fingers over the casing, pulling out a sleek, shiny cream lipstick applicator. "Thanks girls," their smooth voice murmured. Inside, worry gnawed; the last plum shade they had worn had given them some bad, bad memories. Were they even allowed to wear this?

There was no need to worry. Kotetsu paused in his tracks, leaning back to double-take at Nathan. His face was blank, but it quickly transformed into approval. "Looking good, Fire Emblem!" he called, wolf-whistling.

Cheeks burned red; lush lips pulled upwards, wearing a gentle plum stain. _Beautiful._


	4. Chapter 4

Heroes, We Must Be

-Deal-

Agnes slammed her hand upon the table. "Look, Wild Tiger," she hissed, "Barnaby is great. Barnaby is wonderful. He knows exactly when to come in, duck out, act, wait; he's the ideal hero. So how in the world are you," she was screeching now, jabbing a finger into his chest to punctuate each word, "such- a- waste- of- time?"

Kotetsu stared blankly, shrugged, scratched his ear. "Meh. He's alright on the field."

"Shut up!" she cried, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Barnaby poked his head into her office. "You done yet?" he mouthed.

Kotetsu glanced at the distracted woman throwing pencils at her intern to vent. "Probably." Then they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Heroes, We Must Be

-Early-

"Will there ever be a day that you're on time?"

Kotetsu hooted, slapping Barnaby on the back. "Oh Bunny, you're still on that topic? That's hilarious!"

Karina, seated nearby, rolled her eyes. "Some of us actually do _work,_ you know," she muttered, grabbing her belongings and heading to the door, ignoring the confused gaze of Tiger following her frustrated form.

Barnaby chuckled, standing up and placing a hand on the small of Kotetsu's back. The elder blushed, suddenly _very_ aware of how close his partner stood, how alone they were together. "Maybe being late isn't so bad," he growled in Kotetsu's ear.

 _Note-to-self: Set an alarm tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6

Heroes, We Must Be

-Fitting-

Her eyes bounced between the voluptuous figure before her, that strapless, sexy breastplate, and her own modest chest. A weary sigh escaped her lips, and she slumped back in her chair.

"What's wrong?" Karina asked, letting down a cascade of hair from the Blue Rose headpiece. "You look upset."

"It's nothing," Pao-Lin laughed emptily, "just thinking."

"About?"

Silence. Finally, "Hey, Karina– how'd you get curvy?"

Karina spat out her drink. "Chest size isn't important," she mumbled, eyes clouding sadly. "Big breasts can't get him to notice me."

Pao-Lin pouted at the melancholic girl. Maybe boobs were too much work, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Heroes, We Must Be

-Groan-

"And Wild Tiger has once again saved the day! He's been making a big comeback this season, folks, racking up the points like crazy!"

Anju smiled fondly, washing the dishes while Kaede dried. Muramasa sat at the table, drinking a beer. "He's doing pretty well," he admitted, smile growing as Tiger waved to the camera, taking a step-

And then he was falling.

In a flash, the green-suited man was in the arms of his pink counterpart.

"And here comes Barnaby, saving Tiger! Maybe we should track all of Tiger's rescues!" the announcer joked lightheartedly.

The Kaburagis groaned in unison. "That boy will never change," Anju muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Heroes, We Must Be

-Hoodie-

"Hey, hey, you're going to be okay," Ivan murmured, comforting the child in his arms. The boy trembled uncontrollably, face streaked with tears, snot, fear.

He smiled gently, breathing deep and forcing his facial muscles to relax, smoothing his creased brow. "You're going to be fine, buddy," he repeated softly, pulling off his hoodie and wrapping it around the boy. "I'll protect you."

The boy's eyes widened, fingers clutching the sweater around him as Ivan patted him on the head, stood up, and shapeshifted into one of the assailants. _Just like a hero._

That sweater was treasured forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Heroes, We Must Be

-Ill-

His eyes had long since sunken in, his skin sallow, lips eternally a hypoxic blue. His pale blonde hair hung ragged down his gaunt cheeks, bony fingers gripping the sides of his sink, chest heaving, water dripping down his face, washing away the sweat, dirt, and blood from the wound sustained upon his cheek. But his eyes; his eyes were alight, full of mystery and excitement. They burned with an intensity that only a _true_ lunatic could provide, holding all the brightness Yuri lacked in his day to day. He wasn't sick. He was _justice._


	10. Chapter 10

Heroes, We Must Be

-Jeans-

The presence over his shoulder appeared like a whisper in the night, leaving him no chance to react before a large, firm hand had landed upon his buttocks. "Nathan, can you not?" he groaned weakly.

A light squeeze, an impish smirk. "No can do, sweetheart – those jeans are practically illegal!"

Antonio brought his hand up, massaging his temples. "Whatever you say," he muttered, increasing his walking speed through the agency. As he trotted away from Nathan's airy laughs, however, Antonio's ears flushed bright red, remembering exactly who had bought him those jeans.

 _I'll kill Kotetsu for replacing my old ones with these._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Maybe ten years after the movies. The end of a long road I'd like to see them reach.

Also, if you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it. This _is_ an exercise in writing drabbles, after all.

Heroes, We Must Be

-Keepsake-

As he opened all the files saved in his research folder, Barnaby felt a sinking weight develop slowly in his core. These images, articles, phantom leads – they were so obsessive in their nature, every movement documented for over a decade, years of his hero life. The staggering amount of information he had collected about Ouroboros was _sickening._

Kotetsu found him fallen to his knees on the floor, eyes welling up, finger hovering over one command. Wordlessly, he placed both arms around the man's neck, squeezing tightly. "It's over. You don't need this anymore."

After years of fighting, he was free. _Delete._


	12. Chapter 12

Heroes, We Must Be

-Law-

Keith's eyes inside his mask flashed, uncharacteristically enraged, as he held the criminal they had been chasing for _weeks_ in his hands. Gloved knuckles were white, eyes bloodshot, chest heaving and shoulders trembling from the restrained anger he felt. There had never before been such anguish- rage, flooding his veins- in his entire life. However, as the criminal screamed, feet dangling helplessly below, pale face _very_ aware of the thousand foot drop, Keith pondered letting go, watching him scream, relishing in his pain. Would that give the countless victims, naked and chained and violated, any respite?

He didn't know.


	13. Chapter 13

Heroes, We Must Be

-Mole-

He shivered involuntarily as thin, lightly chapped lips pressed against his shoulder gently. "Something you need?" Barnaby murmured, voice calm, cheeks a bit red.

Kotetsu ruffled blonde hair. "Naw. You have a mole on your shoulder." His eyes softened. "Tomoe had one like it."

Barnaby bristled at that. "What, am I just a replacement?"

Eyes rolled, a kiss on another small mole on the man's neck. "No. I just like moles. They're cute."

Still miffed, Barnaby turned his attention back to the newspaper in hand, but he didn't object as more kisses landed upon his shoulder. They were soft- comforting.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: 4 OCT 2017 THIS CHAPTER IS NEW.

Somehow I forgot how the alphabet worked and missed putting this chapter up.

Heroes, We Must Be

-Noodles-

"I'm sorry, old man, but did you _really_ think I would be impressed with these?" Barnaby smirked, poking the misshapen pile of overcooked ramen noodles in his bowl.

Kotetsu pouted, ears burning red. "Look, _you're_ the one who's always strutting into my house, complaining about my fried rice- hey, don't eat it if you don't like it!" he cried, reaching for the bowl.

Barnaby held it away from him, slurping with gusto. "I didn't say I wouldn't eat it," he chuckled, watching the elder fume.

"Why you-"

"It's cute watching you stress," the blond quipped, leaving the elder slack-jawed with an empty bowl in front of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Heroes, We Must Be

-Operation-

Agnes' commanding voice echoed over their headsets, "Heroes, I need you to wait until commercial is over-"

"No can do, Agnes," Tiger quipped, turning off his earpiece much to their producer's dismay.

"Excuse me?" Barnaby watched in disbelief as his partner activate his powers without the order. Before jumping into the fray of combat below them, however, the elder turned and flashed a suave grin at the blond.

"I'm here to be a hero, right Bunny?" Tiger retorted with a wink, bounding off into night.

As much as he denied it, Barnaby's heart fluttered watching his partner's cool back, striding into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Heroes, We Must Be

-Poke-

"Kotetsu, I think you need to be honest with yourself," Antonio murmured, trying to take away Kotetsu's glass without him noticing.

His friend giggled, hiccupped, paused. "Y'say that, buddy ol' pal," Kotetsu slurred, "but I don't got nothin' to say."

Antonio groaned, tugging the beer. "Fine. Don't say it… but you light up whenever you see him."

"No I dun," his friend cried, burying his face in his arms. "I can't."

This was new. "You can't?"

Kotetsu sniffled, raised watery eyes, whispered, "If I say it… he'll leave me…

"Like Tomoe."

Antonio winced. He'd pushed too hard. Kotetsu cried, drunk… lonely.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: A follow-up to the last one.

Heroes, We Must Be

-Quandary-

"Look handsome, you have to say something," Nathan chided, tipping their martini glass pointedly at the young man next to them. "His power's waning- he already has a complex that he's growing too old for this business. Soon his heart will be so closed, you might never hold it."

Barnaby sighed, rubbing weary temples. "Mind your own business."

Nathan shook their head, clasping his shoulder. "If you reach out now, you'll have him- trust me."

"And if I don't?"

Nathan stood, stepped away. "Then you'll watch him from afar, forever, regretting."

Barnaby hung his head, frustration bringing tears to his eyes he hadn't tasted in years.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: CHECK OUT CHAPTER 14. IT'S NEW. THIS CHAPTER HERE IS ALSO NEW.

I somehow forgot the letter N. I'm great at this, clearly.

Heroes, We Must Be

-Rage-

Occasionally, Kotetsu is jolted awake, feeling a trembling body beside him under the sheets. He cracks open one eye, bleary, confused; peeks over, seeing Barnaby's neck covered in a cold sweat, fear paining his expression. He grabs the younger slowly, easing the blond into his arms, holding him close, murmuring small reassurances until the man awakens from his nightmare world.

This has happened too many times.

Maybe it was due to Kotetsu's fatherhood- wanting to protect the younger, cherish him like a child- but whenever _his_ Bunny cried, Kotetsu cursed Lunatic. He would've _loved_ to have Maverick's blood on his hands, after what they went through.


	19. Chapter 19

Heroes, We Must Be

-Song-

Her fingers came to a gentle stop, eyes closed as the piano echoed throughout the bar. No one paid her mind, quickly drowning her out with clinking glasses.

It was alright. It was a private moment; she needed to express it alone.

A familiar voice called, "Go Karina! You're amazing!"

Her heart skipped a beat, breath catching, but she smoothed her face quickly. She was a singer, after all- she didn't need to show him her heartbreak.

Facing him, she called back, "I don't need _your_ support, old man!"

While he protested, she smiled wistfully, watching Barnaby's hand on the small of Kotetsu's back. Tiger would never know what that song was about.


	20. Chapter 20

Heroes, We Must Be

-Tunnel-

The urge to confess to Barnaby suddenly overwhelmed him. _Keep it together, old man. Don't ruin what you have._

Here, however, he could vocalize his feelings. "I love you." In the shadows of the highway tunnel, Kotetsu repeated the same phrase over and over again, until the pressure in his heart had eased. Barnaby didn't have to know, as they zipped past streetlights on Barnaby's motorcycle.

Kotetsu forgot that the intercom between their helmets was on.

Barnaby took the longest route possible to reach their destination, trying to calm his racing heartbeat, and to stop himself from repeating the words back to his partner.


	21. Chapter 21

Heroes, We Must Be

-Union-

"The hell is this?" Lloyds dropped a stack of papers upon the desk, glowering like Kotetsu hadn't seen for _years_.

He laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, unsure of where the conversation was headed. "What's up?" Kotetsu chuckled, inching towards the door.

Lloyds grabbed his arm, accustomed to years of Kotetsu's flighty fancies. "These are _complaints,_ Tiger. Complaints of your head being in the clouds, missing cues, _almost dropping a hostage,_ remember that?"

Kotetsu struggled weakly. "It wasn't _that_ bad-"

"You're on 'vacation'. Grab Barnaby, get out of here. I don't want to see you in Sternbild until cleanup is done."

Kotetsu squeaked and ran off, texting Bunny, bracing himself for the scolding to come.


	22. Chapter 22

Heroes, We Must Be

-Vaccine-

"Kotetsu, say something to Kaede for me, will you?" Anju groaned, shaking her head.

The man in question sighed heavily, turning on his heel and trudging up the stairs. His tired, saddened voice echoed in a disheartened sing-song, "Kaede, sweetheart? Honey? C'mon, needles aren't _that_ bad!"

Anju went back to drying dishes. "She needs a flu shot. God knows she'll carry something home and kill the rest of us with it if she doesn't get vaccinated."

Barnaby smiled, seated at the dining room table of the Kaburagi home. Watching Kotetsu handle the bomb which was his teenage daughter was going to be _fun._


	23. Chapter 23

Heroes, We Must Be

-Wig-

Karina giggled, stepping back to survey her work. "Y'know, if you ever want an image change, this hairstyle is pretty cute on you!"

Nathan rolled their eyes. "Sweetheart, your ice would do nothing but dampen my _fire,"_ they responded, posing sexily despite their words.

Karina giggled at the sharp contrast between her icy blue wig and Nathan's warmer skin. "I'm serious!" she protested, but Nathan simply pulled off the wig, placing it upon the stand. They leaned over, cupping Karina's chin.

"Sweetheart, don't give this wig to anyone- it's an important part of you. Own it."

Her feelings had always been conflicted, when it came to her job- they could tell. Nathan always knew what they were talking about.


	24. Chapter 24

Heroes, We Must Be

-Xerox-

"But ma'am, I should be out there, promoting! I swear I will do better-"

"Do everyone a favour and shut up, Origami," Agnes groaned, tossing more files upon his desk. "You wanted to be closer to the action? I brought you to the _studio_ to do your photocopying, instead of HQ. Be thankful."

The young man pouted at his leg, uncomfortable in its cast. Until he was healed, he couldn't participate in HeroTV, and he was _going insane._

"Get to copying, kid," she pushed, albeit a little more kindly this time. "You'll get back there sooner if you rest."

"Yes ma'am," Ivan sighed, resigning himself to weeks of banal office work. _It could be worse- I could be dealing with Mr. Tiger's PR mistakes-_

He shivered at the thought and got to work.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This one's a bit long (~120 words). Sue me. Also, it continues from the Chapter 21, 22 and 24 scenario.

Heroes, We Must Be

-Youth-

Never before had his pocket felt so heavy.

With Barnaby unpacked, it was the first peaceful moment during their 'vacation'; lounging upon the deck, overlooking vast fields before them, chilled beers in hand, basking in twilight's gentle glow.

"It's pretty peaceful here," Barnaby murmured. "I can't deny it- it's a nice change of pace."

Kotetsu chuckled nervously, "Yeah, you're right- it's pretty great." _Do it- now!_

Before he could say anything, however, he felt a light nudge on his arm. Looking down, he saw a small box, black leather innocuous.

Wordlessly, he pulled out the same box from his own pocket, placing it beside Barnaby's. "Goddammit."

"I'm not going back to the jeweler's to return it. You return yours."

"Not fair, Bunny!"

"Shut up, old man."

They both wore the rings, content.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: And that brings us to the end! I hope that you all enjoyed this :D I might continue this sometime in the future (I still have some ideas I didn't get to) but for now, this is it. Let me know what you thought of it!

Heroes, We Must Be

-Zest-

"Hey, Tomoe- I came to visit." Kotetsu pulled his hat off, sitting beside the grave. "I wanted to introduce someone."

Tentatively, Barnaby kneeled down, clenched his fist, sighed, and looked back up to Kotetsu with pleading eyes. _I don't know what to do._

 _Just say hello,_ Kotetsu urged silently, smile encouraging.

He took a deep breath. "Hi… Tomoe. I'm Barnaby." Paused. "I'm… Kotetsu…"

Kotetsu watched Barnaby struggle to find the words with tender eyes, before grabbing his hand, holding up matching rings to the light- Kotetsu's old band stacked with his new one.

His commitments, equally loved.

"You don't have to worry, sweetheart," Kotetsu murmured. "I'll be just fine. Barnaby'll watch over me, so I can keep being that hero you loved- and I'll watch over him, too."

Barnaby blushed. They sat there long after the sun set, speaking silently to the woman both of them cherished- Kotetsu, for his daughter, and for years of love; and Barnaby, for loving Kotetsu when he couldn't.


End file.
